


Instruction

by DirtyDuchess



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyDuchess/pseuds/DirtyDuchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want me or not, Vera?”<br/>“Yes” Vera’s response was firm.<br/>“Then prove it. Let your desire overcome your nerves. How will you ever give pleasure to another if you cannot control yourself?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instruction

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Frou:
> 
> Did you ever just feel so lucky for knowing someone you met online?  
> I was one click away from not following you. I was one second away from never even knowing of your existence. I would never have been this happy.  
> Source: annie-leonhardts-ass.tumblr.com

Vera lay naked, sprawled on the desk, a sheen of sweat covering her body, beads of it trickling between her breasts. She was breathing heavily and could feel the pulse of her heart beat coursing through her body, steadily slowing. Joan, in trousers, shirt and tie, hair in her customary bun, gazed down at her; her long, white fingers gripping Vera's spread knees, still gasping through her mouth and dilated nostrils from the exertion of fucking her deputy. She looked down at the black cock protruding from her crotch, shiny and wet with Vera's secretions and felt her cunt burn with longing. A pulsating throbbing she couldn't ignore. She knew she was so wet and that this time she couldn't go without. In the weeks since first seducing Vera following after-work drinks the fucking had become a regular post-shift occurrence. Her deputy leaving her office flushed and satisfied each time. But Joan had never allowed Vera to so much as initiate a kiss never mind touch her. Tonight was different. It was time for Vera to learn. 

Joan gained a huge amount of satisfaction from fucking Vera but needed to be gratified in return. She knew Vera was inexperienced and had no idea what to do to pleasure a woman. Or a man for that matter, thought Joan wryly. Vera’s innocence was part of the attraction. It enabled Joan to dominate her, control her. But it was time that Vera learned for herself the feeling of power to be gained from giving pleasure to another. Of course Joan would be in full charge of Vera’s actions but it would all be part of her mentoring. Valuable knowledge she would need in the future. And of course, Joan smirked to herself, a means of satisfying her own voracious sexual appetite in the interim.

Joan was not concerned with Vera's sexuality. But she did care that Vera desired her. Joan was perfectly conscious of the effect her body had on both women and men alike. She was aware that eyes were drawn to it as she walked the corridors of the prison. Vera was particularly guilty in this regard. 

It had also not escaped her notice that when aroused, and most especially when Joan was inside her, fucking her, that Vera enjoyed wrapping her legs around Joan's arse and had once even grabbed hold of it. Normally Joan would have stopped her immediately but the sensation of Vera’s nails digging hard into her buttocks, pulling Joan’s cock deeper inside her, as she flailed and moaned, aroused her so much that she came as well. On this occasion she felt that to chastise Vera would have been unfair. 

But it was time.

Joan pulled Vera into a sitting position and moved until they were only inches apart, removing her tie and unbuttoning her shirt as she edged closer. She unfastened the harness and cast the cock aside.

Vera's lips parted in surprise, as she watched Joan intently. She longed to see the Governor's unclothed body, fantasised about it alone in her bed, consumed with thoughts of Joan touching her, as she touched herself.  
"You want to see me, hmmm, look at me?" Joan nodded as she spoke.  
"Yes!" Vera replied.  
"It is time Vera. I think we can agree that you are sexually, err, inexperienced are you not?"  
Vera nodded in reply then bowed her head, blushing.  
"It is nothing to be ashamed of, Vera" said Joan lifting Vera's chin between two fingers and thumb. She stroked her deputy's jawline then ran her thumb slowly and seductively over Vera's pale, full lips. Vera swallowed and felt the caress course through her body. After all these weeks she could still not comprehend the shocking effect Joan's touch had on her.

"We all have to start somewhere. Luckily for you Mr Fletcher was just passing through." Smirking at her own comment Joan pressed her lips to Vera's, which parted immediately allowing Joan to slowly trace the lower lip with her tongue before gripping it between her teeth and tugging gently. Vera gasped and began to kiss Joan back hungrily. Joan let go of her deputy's lip and pulled away. 

"What's the hurry Vera? Surely you understand the pleasure of a slow, drawn out kiss. But that is a lesson for another day." Joan continued undoing her shirt buttons and slid the garment slowly from her shoulders revealing a plain black silk bra, with a lace trim. 

"How about you help me with these?" Joan took hold of Vera's hands and drew them towards her trousers.  
"They're trembling," said Vera nervously pulling her hands from Joan's grip and holding them flat in the air as if willing them to be still.  
"We can't have that, Vera. Breathe, take charge of yourself. You are in control of your own body." Joan caught hold of Vera's hands again and drew them to her chest, pressing them flat above her breasts, her own warm hands splayed on top. Vera could feel Joan’s heart pounding steadily against her chest. 

Vera took several deep breaths trying to calm herself. She couldn’t believe what was happening and did not want to ruin this chance Joan was giving her. She removed her hands and slowly lowered them to the waistband of Joan’s trousers. She ran one finger over the zip and then, shaking her head slightly, began to undo the top button. Joan watched closely as Vera chewed her lips in concentration. It was an action she found incredibly arousing. Her clit was aching; Joan was desperate to be touched. 

Vera’s fingers succeeded in undoing the button and then fumbled with the zip. Again Joan stopped her, grabbing Vera’s hands and stilling them.  
“Do you want me or not, Vera?”  
“Yes” Vera’s response was firm.  
“Then prove it. Let your desire overcome your nerves. How will you ever give pleasure to another if you cannot control yourself?” 

Their eyes met. Joan’s were narrowed with desire. Vera swallowed and maintained eye contact as she pushed Joan’s hands aside and swiftly undid the zipper. She then eased her hands into the waistband at either side and slid the trousers over Joan’s hips and down her long, muscular thighs. Smiling slightly Joan stepped out of them. She was wearing matching black silk and lace knickers. Vera felt her breath quicken and an immediate response in her cunt. 

Joan pulled Vera to her feet and stepped so close that her breasts grazed Vera’s shoulders. She rested her left hand on Vera’s hip and coiled the other tightly in her hair pulling it hard. Vera’s nipples taughtened in response and scraped against Joan’s bare ribs.

The sensation was not lost on Joan. She had to fight the desire to rub her own breasts against Vera. Instead she tilted her head close to Vera’s ear.

“Do you remember sinking your nails into my arse when I fucked you, Vera?” She ran her tongue along Vera’s ear, enjoying hearing her breathing quicken. She felt so aroused when Vera was turned on.

“Yes!” gasped Vera.

“Did you like doing that?”

Vera nodded, moving her hands aimlessly as if not knowing where to put them. 

“What do you think of my arse, hhhmm, Vera?”

“It’s so sexy, I want to see it, look at it.”

In a deep husk Joan whispered, “It turned me on when you did that, Vera. You made me wet.”

I want to touch it. Vera thought, feeling her clit pulsating. 

Unable to stop herself Joan pressed her covered breasts against Vera. Her cunt was swollen, wet and aching. She could feel her nipples stiffening as she pressed them hard into Vera’s shoulders. “Touch it Vera, feel it now” 

Vera tentatively moved her hands to touch Joan’s backside. She slid her hands slowly over the silken surface, from the top of the buttocks down to the cleft of Joan’s thighs. She then seized and pulled the muscled flesh slowly upwards. A low moan escaped Joan’s throat.

“What do you want to do to it? Joan crooned in Vera’s ear, catching her lobe between her teeth and biting down on it. “Tell me Vera.” 

"Kiss it, lick it!" The words burst out of Vera’s mouth before she had time to think about them. The idea thrilled and scared her. It was wicked…dirty. But the thought of putting her tongue near Joan's arsehole made her cunt contract. She felt a simultaneous thrill of foreboding and overwhelming desire and grabbed Joan’s arse hard again digging her nails in deep. Oh, how she wanted to do that to Joan’s naked flesh. The thought of leaving scratches, maybe drawing blood…

Joan made a guttural sound deep in her throat and drew back from Vera. Fixing her gaze on Vera Joan almost teasingly removed her own knickers, sliding them slowly down her long limbs before kicking them away. Vera's eyes were drawn to the thick, black hair, the glint of an occasional silver strand. There was a moist glistening at the parting of her vulva. Vera was sure she could smell Joan. Her mouth suddenly felt wet at what was to come.

"Do you think I would let just anyone do this, Vera? See me naked, touch me? I have chosen YOU."

Vera felt a rush of pride and of crushing desire. All her doubts left her. She wanted nothing more than to touch Joan, to hear the noises she would make, to satisfy her. 

The pulsing in Joan’s cunt was threatening to overwhelm her. She was desperate for Vera to carry out her desires, to touch her, to lick her. But it had to be right, she had to instruct her correctly. “This would usually take place in more comfortable surroundings, Vera, but for the purpose of your instruction this is best.”

Vera’s eyes widened as Joan climbed onto the desk on all fours, her resplendent arse in the air facing Vera. 

“Come closer, girl.”

Vera stepped towards her, hands outstretched. “Can I touch you?”

Looking back over her right shoulder Joan nodded. Vera noticed that she was breathing heavily. 

Vera spread her hands over Joan’s buttocks and stroked them, softly at first and then massaged them hard. They were pale, rounded and firm. She felt Joan push back against her hands.

“Take time to look, Vera.”

Continuing to move her hands Vera feasted her eyes. Joan's arsehole was star-shaped and darker than the surrounding flesh. Underneath it was a glistening cunt. Swollen, roseate labia stood out, soaked with the thick, milky secretions oozing from between them, in turn saturating surrounding coils of tangled black hair. A sharp smell of sweat fused with a rich, heady sweetness filled Vera’s nostrils. An intense odour of arsehole and cunt. 

Joan looked at Vera over her shoulder, eyes dark and lidded with arousal. “Use your fingers to open me wider, Vera”

Vera inhaled deeply. Just hearing Joan say those words made her whole vulva convulse. She clenched her thighs together as she extended her hands and slowly stretched Joan’s cheeks wide apart, exposing her arse and cunt further. 

“Do you remember what you wanted to do, Vera?”

Leaning forward Vera began to kiss from the top of Joan’s buttocks working her way steadily down the left of the crease. Fingers splayed she squeezed hard, feeling her own excitement mount. The kisses turned to sucking and saliva rushed into her mouth at the thought of putting her tongue on Joan’s sex. Instead she bit into Joan’s left cheek making her gasp. As Vera began to mouth her way up the right buttock she saw teeth marks and red bruising in the flesh. The sight made her clit pulsate and she moved her mouth towards Joan’s centre. 

“It needs to be wet” rasped Joan.

Without further instruction Vera extended her tongue, licking, dragging it slowly upwards from Joan’s wet cunt, over her arse hole, to the top of the cleft. 

Groaning deeply, Joan pushed her arse rhythmically back into Vera’s face, prompting her to repeat the movement again and again. She resisted the yearning to push her tongue inside Joan’s vagina sensing that something else was required. Instead Vera spread cunt juices upwards until combined with her saliva, Joan’s arse was sopping wet. 

Vera circled the opening with her tongue and sucked gently with puckered lips.

“Blow on it” barked Joan.

As Vera followed her instruction, blowing gently, Joan’s sphincter pulsed open. Automatically Vera probed with her tongue until it was inside. 

"Fuck, Vera!"

Joan’s groans and shouted oath prompted Vera to squirm and rub her clit against the rounded edge of the desk. She ached to pleasure herself but was loath to be distracted from touching Joan.

Vera continued dragging her tongue in and out of the Governor’s arsehole. Joan panted, eyes tightly closed as she shoved back hard. A slick of sweat formed on her skin, beads of it on her upper lip. 

Supporting herself on her right hand she ripped her bra aside with the habitually latent left, exposing large dusky pink nipples, which she tugged hard, sending convulsions straight to her clit. At last she would sate the desperate, throbbing ache she had felt for days.

Pointing the middle and forefinger of her left hand in a v shape Joan slid them down either side of her clit into her wetness then pulled it upwards as Vera continued to poke her tongue into and around her arse. Making deep, hoarse, grunting noises and quickening her body, Joan began to lose all sense of herself, feeling pure sensation from her arse and clit.

Almost by instinct Vera detected Joan's sudden need to be filled. She angled and shoved two fingers deep down into Joan's cunt, dragged them slowly out again and reinserted them at speed. Almost instantaneously Joan came with a guttural howling, her body shaking, arse and cunt spasming around Vera's fingers and tongue. Joan continued to thrust her arse backwards slowing the tempo until she stilled. She put her head down between her arms; eyes closed and savoured the euphoric feeling of release and gratification, the waves of orgasm still moving through her body. She breathed heavily through her nose, nostrils dilating, all thoughts of Vera momentarily forgotten. 

She sank slowly back onto her haunches pulling her bra back over her shoulders. Her deputy stood watching, lust in her eyes, hair matted and askew, lips and chin swollen and wet. 

Joan shifted and sat on the edge of the desk, beckoning to Vera with one curled finger. Vera moved between Joan's parted thighs. Tucking locks of stray hair behind her deputy's ear, she tilted her head to one side and asked, "did you like that Vera? Did it make you wet to touch me like that?"

"Yes," breathed Vera.

"Yet you restrained yourself from giving in to your own desire. Did you want to touch yourself?"

Vera nodded, "but I wanted you more".

"Gooood" purred Joan. You are learning to control your own body in order to control the responses of another. A skill that will prove very useful, Vera." She ran her fingers over her deputy's puffy, soaked lips before kissing her fiercely, forcing her tongue between them.

"You passed your first lesson with flying colours, Vera."


End file.
